callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Singleplayer The UMP45 is used heavily by the Russian forces and Shadow Company and a randomly generated weapon for TF141 members and is a starting weapon in 'The Hornet's Nest' used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Spec Ops mission 'Big Brother'. It is one of the only guns to have a higher magazine capacity in Multiplayer rather than Singleplayer. Multiplayer The UMP45 is unlocked at level 1, available in the "First Recon" Default Class. Combined with its measured rate of fire, low recoil for an SMG and high damage output with little damage drop, it is a very powerful, and very popular weapon. One of the reasons for its online popularity is generally its lack of usefulness when used with the perk Stopping Power. It benefits very lightly from the perk, only becoming a two-hit-kill at a very limited range, roughly that of the SPAS-12 shotgun. It is always a 3-hit-kill at any range with any tier 2 perk. Because of this, it is a very versatile weapon. It can be used with Cold-Blooded and a Silencer for a stealth class, with Hardline for a "team-player" killstreak deployer while using team-benefitting streaks such as UAVs and Counter UAVs. It is also used a lot for Rushing with Marathon and Lightweight. Another tactic with the UMP is the use Bling with a Thermal Scope and a Silencer. It basically becomes an automatic sniper rifle. The UMP is also the only SMG to consistently one-hit-kill targets in Hardcore. This means it is very powerful for rushing in hardcore because it requires little practice to use like other SMGs as they are less likely to one-hit-kill enemies. Of course, the one-hit-kill ability only applies when enemies are not using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller. Gallery File:UMP45_6.jpg|UMP45 File:Ump45iron.jpg|Iron sights. iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-18-56-39.JPG|Reloading the UMP45 with Holographic Sight Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Trivia *The UMP45 is very popular due to its range, damage, 3-shot kill at all ranges, and low recoil, but is also frowned upon due to this, and is by many regarded as "overpowered". *Like the G36C of Call of Duty 4 and the P90 in both Modern Warfare games, the magazine has a clear section in the side but the level of load shown is always the same, regardless of how full the player's magazine actually is. *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in single player, this is not the case. *The UMP45 is very similar to the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the MP40 in Call of Duty: World at War, all being widely used, high powered SMGs with a low rate of fire and 30-32 rounds per magazine. *Camouflage only appears on the stock and sides of the weapon, making it difficult to see at times. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, the UMP45 has the smallest iron sight of all the primary weapons. * The UMP45 does more minimum damage than assault rifles, despite its SMG status. Although it is weakened by its comparatively lower rate of fire, it still has an equal or greater killing speed than assault rifles like the SCAR-H, ACR, and M4A1. * In singleplayer, this weapon's magazine holds 25 compared to 32 in multiplayer, making it rare in this respect; Most weapons with differences in ammunition count between single player and multiplayer, for instance the SCAR-H, TMP or M1014, have less ammunition in multiplayer. *The UMP45 is tied with the SCAR-H for the 2nd lowest rate of fire for all fully automatic weapons in Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The AA-12 has the lowest rate of fire. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons